It is often considered desirable to add small amounts of flavoring substances to beverage containers. For example, some beer consumers prefer to add lime juice and salt to certain types of beer. Normally, the addition of such flavoring substances involves a messy, unsanitary, and imprecise process, wherein slices of lime are squeezed and inserted directly into a bottle using one's fingers, and salt is poured from a salt shaker directly into a beverage bottle. This process allows the introduction of unsanitary materials and apparatuses into a beverage, waste of flavoring substances, and creates difficulty in controlling the portions of flavoring substances added to each beverage. Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for the clean, sanitary, and consistent distribution of various flavoring substances into a beverage container.